Un malentendido y celos
by Droit no kuma
Summary: Oikawa ve a Iwa-chan con una chica, un sentimiento de celos nace en su interior y una idea no muy buena se instala en su cabeza. OiIwa. One-shot.


Espero que les guste, es lo más largo que he escrito. Este coso va dedicado al grupo de whats, los adoro~ y especialmente a un niño muy lindo~

Aquí está Aka-chin~

Advertencia: Una escena un poco subida de tono, lime(?)

Disclaimer: Ni Haikyuu ni sus personajes me perteneces, yo solo los imagino haciendo cosas no sanas.

* * *

Te das cuenta de que quizás es un poco egoísta e hipócrita de tu parte el sentirte así, tan miserable y celoso, aunque sabes que aun si quisieras no lo podrías evitar, está en tu naturaleza querer ser el centro de todo. Y de todas maneras, seguramente todo está en tu cabeza, ni si quiera es como te hiciste creer y eso solo lo hace más problemático, tú no eres del tipo de persona que se preocuparía por las acciones de otra.

Tomas entre tus manos el trozo de tela que se exhibe con burla, no estás del todo seguro que eso sea lo más correcto, después de todo la idea llegó como un flashazo, de la nada y sin siquiera avisar, así que cuando te diste cuenta ya te encontrabas en tu habitación a medio desvestir y con lo demás preparado simplemente para colocártelo encima y llevar acabo aquello, algo dentro de ti se remueve con inquietud.

Sabes que todo saldrá bien de alguna manera, y es por eso mismo que tu cuerpo se llena de una anticipación por demás abrumadora, no sabes cómo terminará todo ni donde, eso solo lo hace más interesante después de todo. Miras la hora en el reloj que tienes cerca, asegurándote de no haber tardado demasiado y así complicar aún más las cosas. Todavía tienes cerca de 30 minutos para tener todo listo.

Te miras en el espejo y te das cuenta que te ves mejor de lo que alguna vez pensaste, y entonces un poco de tus nervios, esos que tenías escondidos en lo más profundo de ti, se calma dándote una sensación de alivio, no podrías soportar obtener menos que una atractiva y casi perfecta imagen tuya atravez del espejo de cuerpo completo que sabes es una fortuna tener.

Mandas un e-mail al teléfono de tu mejor amigo sabiendo a ciencia cierta que él te hará caso y te esperará el tiempo que sea necesario, después de todo seguramente se encuentra un poco contrariado por la forma en que huiste de la escuela al medio día sin si quiera dar una explicación y saltándote todas las demás clases.

Tomas tu cartera y tus llaves cerrando la casa cuidadosamente, no planeas regresar por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Caminas animadamente hacia el colegio donde te está esperando y no puedes evitar sentir un poco de excitación recorrer tu cuerpo. Logras darte cuenta de varias miradas que se posan sobre ti de manera confusa, sabes qué es lo que observan y no puedes más que soltar una suave risa, estás de un excelente humor.

Llegas y la escuela se encuentra casi desierta, con los pasillos vacíos y sumidos en un silencio profundo, no le tomas mucha importancia, después de todo aquel era tu plan, encontrarse cuando las clases hubieran acabado y no hubiese nadie para molestarlos. Vas directamente al aula en que toman su última clase del día y te encuentras con una imagen que estás seguro guardaras en tu mente durante toda tu vida, Iwazumi se encuentra recargado en la ventana admirando el cielo pintarse con tonos naranjas, con la luz reflejando su semblante extrañamente relajado y pensativo.

Tomas una foto con tu celular sin que él se dé cuenta y después entras completamente llamando su atención, haciendo que su mirada se pose sobre ti. Sonríes con arrogancia al observar como su rostro se pinta de una mezcla entre sorpresa y vergüenza. Sus mejillas se tintan de rojo y sus ojos brillan de una manera que es exclusivamente tuya, lo que hace que tu corazón comience a latir como si quisiera salirse de tu pecho, y tu rostro de pronto se siente muy caliente. Consideras entonces que ponerte el uniforme femenino para demostrarle a tu novio que eres mejor que cualquier mujer no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

Niegas con la cabeza intentando enfocarte, de lo contrario todo se arruinará de un momento a otro, te acercas al pelinegro quien te observa con detenimiento y que boquea constantemente como si quisiera decir algo y simplemente las palabras no salieran por completo. Tu sonrisa no se borra y su nerviosismo es notable, seguramente en unos momentos se encuentre reclamándote acerca de tu indiscreción y tu desfachatez, sin embargo eso no te interesa ahora.

Pasas tus brazos por detrás de su cuello y te inclinas para acercar tu rostro a su oreja rozando esa parte de piel con su aliento, succionas con tu boca un trozo de piel bajo ésta dejando una marca que seguramente de pondrá morada después y susurras suavemente, casi con seducción.

"Eres mío, iwa-chan, no te atrevas a acercarte a esa u otra mujer de nuevo"

Muerdes el lóbulo de su oreja después de eso y llevas un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus cálidos labios que tomas con posesión reclamándolos únicamente como tuyos. Y te das cuenta de que algo en la cabeza del contrarió hace click cuando entre el beso suelta un suspiro y después sonríe, sabe a qué te refieres y entonces todo tiene sentido para él así que te abraza por la cintura y toma el control del beso que poco a poco se ha tornado apasionado.

Baja un poco más sus manos acariciando tus muslos sobre la tela, con lentitud casi torturándote. Levanta la falta metiendo sus manos bajo ella, para entonces alzarte y dejarte encima de uno de los pupitres de la vacía y limpia aula. Suspiras con suavidad y excitación al acabar con el beso, es lo que esperabas que sucediera.

Sus labios te acarician, bajando con lentitud, desabotonando la blusa que llevas puesta, desacomodando el uniforme sin quitarlo por completo. Tu cuerpo reacciona a cada roce que te da y tu excitación no hace más que ir en aumento, con anticipación ves cómo es que se pierde debajo de la falda y puedes sentir su cálido aliento aun sobre la ropa interior. La impaciencia empieza a apoderarse de ti.

Sientes como pasa su lengua sobre tu completamente erección, haciendo que un estremecimiento de placer sacuda tu cuerpo. Sus manos juegan con partes de tu piel expuesta y tú no puedes reconocer el lugar exacto en que están.

Gimes cuando sientes que con los dientes ha bajado por completo los interiores dejando expuesta una de tus partes más íntimas. Toma entre sus labios la punta de tu pene succionando con delicadeza, haciendo que tras tus parpados aparezcan estrellas. Sigue con hacerte llegar a la locura cuando engulle tu hombría después de haberle dado una lamida en toda su extensión, tus manos no pueden estar quietas y es por eso que deciden buscar apoyo del cabello suave de tu amante.

Sueltas suspiros y algunos sonidos irreconocibles conforme el contrario sigue con la felación, sientes que es aún más excitante contigo vestido de aquella manera. En algún punto perdido entre la cordura y el comienzo de la locura sientes que estas por acabar por lo que con un gran esfuerzo logras advertirle a Iwaizumi para que se aparte, sabes que odia la idea del semen en su boca y que nunca ha querido que termines así.

Te sorprendes porque ni si quiera ha hecho insinuación de alejarse, por el contrario pasea su lengua por el agujero que se encuentra en la punta y succiona de manera demasiado sinuosa, tan sensual que terminas eyaculando al tiempo en que sueltas un satisfactorio gruñido.

Con la respiración agitada notas al pelinegro levantarse del suelo con una sonrisa de superioridad que hace que te quedes embelesado observándolo, después de todo iwa-chan es realmente sexy.

"Espero que entiendas tonto, no pasó nada, solo hablamos y ya. Pero ¿Qué puedo esperar de kusokawa?"

Haces un puchero con tus labios con tu latido más tranquilo, iwa-chan no es nada romántico. Tus ojos se abren de sobremanera cuando notas que ha tragado tu semilla, un sonrojo te ataca y sin poder evitarlo saltas a sus brazos con una energía y ánimo renovados, sabes que él te quiere, mucho a su manera pero te quiere.

"Te amo iwa-chan~, ¡Reconciliémonos como se debe en tu casa!"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado~ Gracias por leer y ya sabes akashi, pídeme lo que quieras (oc no)~

Bye bye~


End file.
